


Temporary Displacement

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Edmund expected her to be a bit out of it when she woke, coming off the anesthesia, but he'll play along until her confusion clears. He did promise he'd be there when she woke up, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The classic spouse-briefly-forgets-me-while-in-post-op-high. I'll probably write a companion piece to this at some point tbh.

Appendicitis wasn't the worst thing in the world. There were plenty of other things to panic over. None the less, Edmund had panicked, wrapping Anna up in a blanket and carefully carrying her in his arms to the car and then driving her to the hospital. He just didn't like to see Anna in pain, which was what caused him to fret over her so.

He was at least relieved to hear she was fairly quickly scheduled in for surgery, though it left him waiting in the meantime. To pass the time, Edmund went out and got a coffee for himself at a Starbucks around the corner, also picking up a cheese danish for Anna to have later, when she felt up for it of course. He also got her a small bouquet of a couple flowers. He didn't stray too far from the hospital for too long though, returning as soon as these small things were accomplished. He needed to be there for Anna; after all, he'd promised he'd be there when she woke up.

It turned out he didn't have to wait as long as he thought when he returned. Edmund waited around patiently, replying to a couple emails from work to keep himself busy, and soon enough a doctor came to inform him when Anna was out of surgery and moved to another room for rest.

Edmund immediately went to the room she was at, finding her asleep, as he expected. Her long hair was undone from the bun it had been in earlier and fanned about her head like waves, adding more to her peaceful expression, as if she just hadn't undergone surgery. Edmund went to her side and kissed her forehead before setting the small bouquet on a side table next to her bed.

He then pulled up a chair to her bed, took his sketch notebook from his bag, and waited.

Edmund was in the middle of listening to an episode of Wolf 359, as well as attempting to capture Anna's sleeping form, when she finally stirred and blinked awake. He hadn't heard her wake, but he'd noticed her hands twitch, her brow furrow. He'd stopped drawing and paused the podcast, setting both the notebook and ipod aside.

“I feel weird.” Anna muttered, looking up at the ceiling. “Why am I-” Before Edmund could stop her, she made an attempt to move, succeeding for only a moment before giving a low hiss of pain, collapsing back against the pillows.

“You just had surgery, Anna, dear.” Edmund leaned forward, placing his hand on her arm. “Don't try and move too much, okay? You have stitches in your side.”

Anna turned her head to him, maybe the sound of his voice reaching her. Her eyes looked slightly unfocused, and yet she still spoke. “That true?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Well, I guess you'd know that.” She huffed and crossed her arms. “Fine; no moving.”

Edmund couldn't help but smile. Even now she was stubborn. “How do you feel? Do you need anything? Water to drink, perhaps?”

“Sore.” She paused and added. “I'm thirsty.”

Edmund nodded and poured her water from a nearby pitcher. He brought the cup over and held it to her lips. Anna grumbled about something when he brought the cup to her, but she let him help. She let him know when she had enough and he set the cup aside.

“Let me know if you need anything else.” Edmund said.

“Cause that's your job. They sent you to check on me, right? You a nurse or doctor?”

Edmund wasn't as surprised by that as much as one might be. He knew, and had been told, that there was a good chance Anna would be a bit out of it coming of the anesthesia, and he'd heard before that temporary amnesia was sometimes recorded in these scenarios. He wasn't surprised, but figured that he could at least play along for the time being and give her clues till the fog in her mind cleared. She hadn't forgotten, it was just the drugs playing a trick on her mind.

“Unfortunately I am nether.” He answered in response to her question.

She chuckled and let her head loll to the side. “Should've known; you're not dressed like ether. What's your name? I mean, you obviously know mine. You said it before.”

“My name is Edmund.” He sat back down in the chair. “By the way- it was taken off when you were out, but now that you're awake, I can...”

Edmund reached into his pocket and took out a ring, one that matched the one he wore. He picked up Anna's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. When he let go, Anna lifted up her hand and stared at the ring like it was the one from Lord of the Rings.

“What is- Is this a wedding ring?” She dropped her hand and looked at Edmund. “Are we married?”

“Yes; yes we are, my dear.”

“Oh...”

Edmund's smile dropped. Her voice sounded like it contained a hint of disappointment. Anna, however, caught this reaction and spoke up.

“No, wait- God, I'm an idiot. Sorry.” She babbled. “I was caught off guard, 'cause I haven't been married since Selah left. And I'm sure you're an awesome guy, I mean, you must be otherwise I wouldn't have married you. You're kinda good looking too and your voice is strangely soothing. How I managed to find you I don't know. I was... I was just thinking of a friend. He has the same name as you, you know.”

Anna's comments made a slight blush rise to his cheeks. “Does he now?”

“He's an astronomer, and a gentleman, and he had it bad for me. He's...” Anna paused and grinned widely. “He's a good man.”

“Then I should let you know he's with you now.”

Anna's expression shifted into one of confusion. “What?”

“This astronomer has been here waiting for you to wake, as promised, though the words you speak now warm my heart all the same.”

“You... You're- I married Edmund...” She blinked at him, finally piecing it together. “Edmund.... I-I'm sorry. I didn't- I don't know how I-”

“Love, it's not your fault.” Edmund insisted, taking her hand again. “Do not fret. I only care that you're well.”

Anna gave his hand a squeeze. “Since you are Edmund, I'm glad you're here. So... we're really married?”

“Yes, we are.”

“Huh. Looks like I found someone good then.”

He couldn't help but smile, reaching over to where he set the little bouquet and then presented the flowers to Anna. “So did I.”

 


End file.
